Nosferatu
by Angel1876
Summary: A short story from Nosferatu's point of view, set before and during Code: Veronica.


**AN: Inspired by _The Theme of Nosferatu._ I suggest you play it while you read, but you don't have to, if you don't want to. ^^**

* * *

><p><em>D-dun. D-dun. D-dun.<em>..

It's there, that noise, that sound, that never ending beat. What was it, what could it be, that sound that was always there? He wanted it gone, the noise, the sound.

Something there, he could feel it, smell it, hear it. Can't see, can never see. It spoke, he hissed. Anger, hatred. It was the girl, the monster, the thing. Danger, deadly, ghastly thing, didn't like her, didn't want her near.

_D-dun, d-dun, d-dun..._

He squirmed, the binds too tight, couldn't move, couldn't fight, couldn't defend. The noise, the sound, louder, faster, danger. Monstrous girl, vicious predator, still speaking. Soft voice, soothing, calm, quiet...mournful? Trap, don't listen, don't surrender.

Retreating now, the girl, the monster. Gone now, not there. Strange, odd, abnormal, she usually hurt him, usually took bits of him away. Blood, flesh, stealing it from him.

Want to leave, want to go, want to not be tied up anymore. Hungry, starving, need to hunt, need to feed.

Tired now.

Can't sleep, danger, the noise, the sound, still there. Can't sleep if it's there, won't wake up, won't ever...

_D-dun...D-dun...D-dun..._

Slower, quieter now. So sleepy. Can't sleep. Won't sleep. Refuse.

Time, long time, long time passed. Something there, something, moved. Sound, smell, he hissed, struggling. Want to be free, want to fight. Sound, voice, male. It was the boy, the boy...so hard to think...the boy, danger, like the girl. Just like the girl.

Angry, the voice. Cold, enraged, violent...hurt. The boy, the boy was hurt. Upset, sad, hopeless. Hopeless and venomous and lashing out.

_D-dun, d-dun, d-dun..._

Pain, agony, screams overtaking any other sound. Like the girl, worse than the girl, horridly shrieking viper. Hurting him, punishing him, hating him. Can't run, can't fight.

Gone, suddenly. Boy fled, ran away, stormed out of the freezing prison.

Pain, blood, that noise, that sound, thudding again and again and again and again and again...

Time, time, no more boy, no more girl. Still, very still, nothing changing, nothing moving. Still can't sleep, noise still there. So tired, so hungry, can't hunt, can't sleep. Where, where the girl, where she go? Where the boy go? Not there, never there, alone, alone, alone, never there.

So alone. So long, forget, forget, forget he's there. Left him, no longer needed. Cruel girl, boy, cruel, horror, worse than pain. Where?

Movement. Hasn't been movement, none in so long, so very long. Who, boy or girl, who remember, remember he was down there?

Ah, no one, no one approached. Squirming, struggling, first time, first time in years. Old binds, old, fragile, snap. They snapped, they broke, he could move, he could move, he could move...

Arms still tied, still bound, but not needed. Something else, could use something else.

_D-dun d-dun d-dun..._

Walking, climbing, the noise, the sound, faster, harder than ever before. They remember, they remember? Cruel, heartless, pain, remember? Where...

He heard, heard them, walked toward them. Voices, male, female, panic, fear. They, they were frightened, terrified, didn't they recognize?

Threatening, threatening him. Fight, he could fight, he could defend. Push the boy, push him, fell, he fell. Girl, angry, yelling. Not, not his fault, not his... they, they always, always hurt him, he, he had to, had to...

Pain, pain, pain, pain...screaming, worse than before. Why, why hurt, why...? Fight, had to fight, so hungry, so hungry could feed, feed soon, hurt her... hurt her first, then feed...

Can't see, so quiet, hear only the noise, the sound. Where...?

_D-dun d-dun d-_

Loud, horrible, piercing sound. Agony, fall. Cold ice, cold...freezing ice under him. Can't move, can't...breath, can't...so quiet. The noise, the sound, no more...gone, finally gone, after, after so long. Happy, thrilled, overjoyed...

Tired. Sleep now...


End file.
